Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. Rulings *'Q:' If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *'A:' The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World Items *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves Spells *Bold Dragon *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Sky Regression *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Dragonlution *Dragons All Staked in *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Manliness Spirit Shield *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Strength of a Thousand Dragons *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves *Trying a Dragon's Best *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Kid, Ruse Size 1 *Little Brother, Bad Guy Origin Size 2 *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Shield Chief, Protect Kou *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Guardian Dragon of the Divine Gate, Sastrada *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Regulis Dragon, Notre Dame *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Schloss Dragon, Von Stein Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Danger World Items *Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Spectral Staff, Dangerous Deck Spells *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Black Beast Battle Arts *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Explosive Cut *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Return to Hades *Divine Crash *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Lord Aura Meditation *Monopolize Sun *Phoenix Wall *Self-taught Fang Slipping *Shredding Battle Wall *Super Strength Replenishment *Wild Aura Circle Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat Size 1 *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Explosive Jailer, Dogaragan *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Tyrant Diablo Size 3 *Armorknight Demon "A" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Demongodol, "Gordric Jolt!" Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Ceremony of Blood Dragons, Bloody Operate *Distortion Punisher!! *Violence Familiar! Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Ability Shift *Abyss Aura *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Armor *Black Bad Ballad *Black Bargain *Black Cloth Blade *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Deadly Boost *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Enemy Wall *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Guillotine Cutter *Helles Shield *Inferno Rule *Inferno Shield *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Scapegoat *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang *We Are Immortal Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon G *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Von Size 1 *Black Wilderness, Golgoth Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Pursuer, Abygale Size 3 *Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka *Knight Brigade Leader of the Apocalypse, Gratos Impact Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Dragon World Impacts *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity Items *Dragon Blade, Dragopendulum *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Stone, Bal Flame Spells *Astral Force *Bal Exciting *Bal Reviver! *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Combat Deity's Pulsation *Deity Dragon Illusory Ice Blades *Dragobond *Dragodesperate *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Scale *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Fortune *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon *Dragosolid *Emblem of Omni Lords *Fire Dragon Shield *Fist of the Red Battler *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Guardian Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *Mercenaries *Mirror of the Sun *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Shine-energy *Shining Wall *Steel Wrist of the Sun *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sunshine Rush *The Skies in your Hand *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Monsters Size 0 *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Curse Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Mera Power Dragon *Whiteshield Dragon Size 2 *Dragon Knight, Sekishuusai *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Extreme Angry Bal Barian!" Dungeon World Impacts *Fortune Select! Items *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta *Trap Maker Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Bound Trap *Command of the Water Lord *Dig a Hole *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Encouragement of the White Veil *Enemin Gold α *Hidden Crossbow *Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Rolling Punch Monsters Size 3 *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant Generic Impacts *A Wise Move! Spells *Barbed Wire *Battle Deity Support *Benefit *Castling *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Disturb *Emperor Shield *Escape *Fortune-shield *Killer Order *Obstruct *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm Monsters Size 0 *Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier Size 1 *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf Size 2 *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon Size 3 *Battle Deity Robo City, Void Fort Mumyo *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor Hero World Impacts *Emergency Trans! *Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Artificial Talisman: 10000 D+ *Artificial Talisman: FINISH ROAD *Artificial Quote: TWO DRAW *Artificial Talisman: THREE GAUGE *Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Defeat Them, in My Place... *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Die From Just That! *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Like I'll Let You Do That! *Ride-Change! *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! *Tears Don`t Suit a Maiden *That is an Afterimage *New Plasma-mine *There, I See It! *The Shield of Justice is Unbreakable! *This is My Fight! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You've Finally Done it! Monsters Size 0 *Blitz Envoy, Shinybell *Decker Drum "SD" *Ride-Changer Vice Captain, Quick Connect mk-II Size 1 *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Ride-Changer, Blast *Ride-Changer, Lapeledge *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Ride-Changer, Silver Beak *Ride-Changer, Spiker *Sixth Warrior, Zechs *Uniform Warrior, Sailor Frill Size 2 *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Cardian, "Mode Armor" *Card Wyburn *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon Size 3 *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Blast, "Soldier Form" *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Impact Monsters Size 0 *Gemclone "Variable Bit" *Gemclone, "Wall Replica" *Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone Katana World Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Dark Skill, Eerie Wailings *Midnight Bodyguard *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Dragon Vanquish Formation *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight *Underhanded Means, Sneak Attack Items *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura Spells *Apex of Ambush *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting *Blade Technique, Zanteisettetsuu *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Hazy Smokestorm *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Dodan, Chaos Pebbles *Fire-style, Armor of Flames *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Thunder Release, Art of Power Storage *Water Ploy, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Monsters Size 0 *Lesser Fiend, Yama Oni Size 1 *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode Size 2 *Sword Mountain Jailer, Oniyama Arashi Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun Impact Monsters Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Items *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Holy Sword, Gallatin Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Annoying Ways of the Troll *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *The Hardworking Fairies *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Light Horn of the False Deity *Light of Guidance *Odin's Wrath *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Shield of Medusa *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Monsters Size 1 *Leo Starsentinel, Legeon *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir Size 2 *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap Magic World Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Epic Fail! *Good to Go! *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Malicious Selector *Nothing to It! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield *It's All Cool *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *Todo of the Unseen Hands *You the Man! Monsters Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Jailer of Deadly Poison, Silhouette LeRoy *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Street Racer, Eligos Size 2 *Barriermaster, Shadowflash Size 3 *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monsters Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" *Silhouette Joe, “Illusion Shadow Dragons” Star Dragon World Items *Legblade Expel *Legblade Rejecter *Single Star, Barrier Barret Spells *Antimatter Cloud *Barracal Barret *Bulge Attack *Earth Barrier *Energy of Universe *God of Law *Jackknife Linker *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision *Null Place *Proto Barrier *Scram Crossnize *Shining Rain *Sonic Move *Soularms *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Sudden Wormhole *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Orthmatter Size 1 *Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Road Worker Size 2 *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Full Liberate Jackknife Size 3 *Great Dragonarms, The Main Force *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Impact Monsters Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" Dual Cards Spells *Darkness Rune (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Divine Guidance (Legend/Star Dragon) *Double Loss (Dragon/Katana) *Dragon Blessing (Ancient/Dungeon) *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dragon/Magic) *False Deities Illusion (Legend/Star Dragon) *Future Astrology (Legend/Star Dragon) *Jackknife History (Dragon/Star Dragon) *Shadow Crusader (Danger/Magic) *Steel Hammer of Justice! (Ancient/Hero) Monsters Size 3 *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon) Other *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Anti-Counter Cards Darkness Dragon World *Absolute Attack *Gagalgarios "Blazing Hot Magical Prison Break!" Dragon World *Dragon Bind Attack Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream!